roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS G2
}} The FAMAS is a French Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 45 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The FAMAS ("French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne or "Assault Rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory") is a French bullpup Assault Rifle. Issued by the French Military in 1979, this weapon features 3 fire modes: Full auto (900 RPM), 3-round-burst (1100 RPM), and semi auto. The FAMAS is a French assault rifle which has 2 different variants, the F1 and the G2. Prototype versions originally used the 7.62x51mm NATO round but it was redesigned to accept the 5.56x45mm NATO round after they found out that the 7.62x51mm NATO wasn't suitable for a bullpup-type mechanism. The FAMAS F1 was introduced in 1971. It was not very reliable and was prone to breakage and jamming. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model (the version in-game) was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2 specification rifles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMAS About the Gun The French Navy is the primary user of the G2 model. Due to closing of the MAS factory in 2002, FAMAS production has stopped since and the newest rifles are now over a decade old. In August 2016, the Minister of Defense ("Ministère de la Défense" in French) was reported to have chosen the HK416 to replace the FAMAS in general service. '''In-game ''General Information The FAMAS was introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha. It sports average damage for an assault rifle, being a four-shot-kill (4SK) up to 70 studs, where the damage drop-off starts. The FAMAS increases to a 5SK at roughly 111 studs. Headshots will usually lower the shots-to-kill (STK) amount by one. The FAMAS sports a rather high rate of fire (RoF) for its class, at 900 RPM. This combined with the decent damage figures means the FAMAS has one of the lower time-to-kill (TTK) values in-game. In CQC, it is on equal footing with most PDWs in this regard. The FAMAS has low blowback recoil, fairly low horizontal recoil, medium camera recoil and high vertical recoil. Per-shot recoil is fairly mild, whereas sustained fire will result in the recoil climbing vertically significantly. Reload times are mixed, with the tactical reload being on the faster end for bullpup weapons at 2.6 seconds, but with a fairly slow empty reload time of 3.6 seconds. Usage & Tactics The FAMAS is very powerful and versatile, able to handle multiple situations comfortably, mostly from CQC to more medium-range oriented combat. The high RoF allows for quick elimination of targets. However, the rate of ammunition consumption is equally high, meaning ammunition is often wasted, even with good trigger discipline. Due to the frequent and often slow reloads of the FAMAS, finding cover to reload is generally a good idea. Thankfully though, ammunition is easy to replenish, being able to pick up ammunition from assault rifles and all 5.56x45mm NATO weapons. Although the default Iron Sights are well usable in real life, in-game they are hard to aim with and track moving enemies in-game. It is generally recommended to replace it with an optic as soon as one is available, such as the Reflex, Kobra, or Coyote sights. The recoil can become hard to handle in sustained automatic fire, so equipping recoil reducing attachments such as grips or barrel attachments such as the Muzzle Brake can aid in enemy engagements. What mainly sets the FAMAS apart from other CQC oriented weapons like PDWs is its versatility. It has better medium range capabilities, due to sporting a 5SK, meaning it can easily engage targets outside CQC. A player can effectively tap fire with the FAMAS at longer ranges to land accurate shots with only mild per-shot recoil. Compared to its closest rival, the M16A3, it sacrifices better accuracy and handling traits, such as recoil and reload speed, for raw damage output and a lower TTK at most ranges, provided all shots connect to the target. Conclusion The FAMAS is a weapon which can be utilized at close to medium range. It combines the typical RoF of a PDW with the typical damage and range of an assault rifle, making it potent in CQC but also allowing it to perform well at medium range as well. However, the higher recoil compared to PDWs and its high rate of ammunition consumption limits the weapons power and potency. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Very high RoF of 900 RPM. * Fast tactical reload for a bullpup weapon. * Low TTK. * Common ammunition type. * It's possible to make the stats on the gun even, Without a optic. * Can be used as a Run 'n gun weapon for close range, Due to the hip fire accuracy being controllable. * Has a ADS Spread/Recoil pattern Similar to the AK-103, However is smaller when fired at close range. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * Slow empty reload time. * Obstructive iron sights. * Moderate to high recoil. * Low sight accuracy. * Using a optic can't be that much of a help when it comes to recoil, Making the recoil into a circle. Trivia * A common nickname for the FAMAS in real life is "Le Clairon" (French for " The Bugle") due to its shape. * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, the third-person model of FAMAS was the AN-94. This was fixed on December 30, 2015. ** It also used the same firing sound as the AN-94 until the v.2.0.0 update. * The rifle model in-game is the FAMAS G2 due to the trigger guard style and the usage of a STANAG 30 round magazine. ** However, it has the minimum fire rate of the FAMAS F1 (900-1000 RPM). The FAMAS G2 in real life can fire between (1000-1100 RPM). This is probably done for balancing purposes. * The FAMAS model in-game has an unusable built-in bipod, similar to the bipods seen on LMGs. ** It is also the only assault rifle that has a built-in bipod. ** The bipod is strangely set below the carry handle and not underneath the barrel like most weapons would. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Rifles